The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium storing transfer file data in which software is converted into a transfer file, and the like.
As technology for transmitting and receiving data between computers, technology has been known in which a client such as a portable terminal is removably connected with a host such as a video game device (e.g. consumer game device) or a consumer console (e.g. personal computer), a program recorded on a recording medium (e.g. CD-ROM) provided in the host is downloaded to the client, and the program is operated (executed) in the client (see Japanese Patent No. 3597051, for example).
In recent years, a portable game device may have a software sharing function which allows the portable game device to transfer a game program (software) between the portable game device and another game device of the same type through wireless/wired communication and allows the receiver-side game device to execute the received game program. In this case, the game program to be transferred is converted in advance into a transfer file by specific file conversion processing including encryption (transfer file conversion), and the transfer file is stored in an information storage medium (e.g. game cartridge) which can be inserted into and removed from the game device.
The transmitter-side game device transmits transfer file data stored in the information storage medium to another game device. The receiver-side game device receives the transmitted transfer file data, restores the original game program before being converted into the transfer file, and executes the restored game program.
Specifically, since it suffices that the transmitter-side game device transmit the transfer file data and the receiver-side game device receive the transfer file data and restore the data contained in the transfer file data, the game device is not provided with the function of converting software into a transfer file. In order to prevent software from being illegally copied, duplicated, or altered to ensure the security of the product, the game device is not provided with the function of copying software.
In view of such restrictions on the configuration, the game program (software) is transferred between only the game device into which the information storage medium is inserted and another game device (i.e. between two generations). Therefore, it is difficult to transfer the game program over three or more generations, such as transmitting the received transfer file to still another game device.